Warden twins
by minnie81
Summary: Alistair and his twin got separated, when his sister got magic. The fate brought them together in Ostagar. How will they manage to save Ferelden when their half brother dies in battle. Alistair x Cousland , OC sister x Cullen  weekly update planned
1. Chapter 1

Few years after King Maric lost his wife Queen Rowan, he went to the deep roads with some Grey Wardens. He met a young Warden Duncan, who later became his friend. And he met an elven Warden Fiona, who became his lover for a moment. Fiona became with child and she had twins Alistair and Arwen. She brought them to Maric as she continued her duty in the Grey Wardens.

Maric found a place for the children. Arl Eamon promised Maric, he would take care of the children. And he did, but not the way Maric would have wanted. When the children were nine, Maric heard they didn't live in Redcliffe anymore. Duncan, had been keeping an eye on the twins for him. He visited the nobles occasionally to recruit wardens and had a reason to go to Redcliffe aswell. When he was in the palace meeting King Maric one day, he said the twins were not in Redcliffe anymore. Maric soon went to confront Eamon about the twins and to find out what has happened to them.

He did not prepare himself for the news he heard from Eamon. "Eamon! You cant just put them away in the chantry!" Maric yelled at him, walking around in his study.

"Isolde didn't like the rumours about them being mine…" Eamon tried to explain himself.

"so, you just gave them away… You promised to look after them!" Maric leaned on his desk and looked at him.

"I know, I'm sorry… but this might turn out to be a good thing…" Eamon stood up from his chair and walked to Maric from behind his desk.

"a good thing? How?" He folded his arms.

"yes, they would be safe there, and they will have good education…"

"(sighs) which chantry?" He gave up, it was no use to yell at Eamon…

"Highever…"

"I'll go check up on them, I'll visit Bryce while I'm there…" Maric left disappointed… Maker, he should have given them to Teagan or even to Teyrn Bryce Cousland. He was a good friend of his and known to be a loving father. He wondered, if he should have kept the children in court… Then he shook the idea from his head. Fiona didn't want it.

Maric rode towards Highever, he was glad he stayed on his horse this time. He smiled to himself as he remembered their last ride with Cailan. He really made a fool of himself in front of the boy…

The castle next to the town was much nicer than his palace, he had to admit. The high towers shine white in the sunlight, Highever banners flew in the wind. He went to the castle and met Bryce and had a talk with him. Later he made his way to the chantry, that was as big as the one in Denerim. He had a meeting with the local Revered Mother.

"your Majesty, what brings you to Highever?" She asked

"I was informed that two children were brought here from Redcliffe, Alistair and Arwen…"

"yes… may I ask why this interest you, your Majesty?"

"this is highly confidential"

"I am under an oath, this will stay between us…"

"very well… Those children, they are my blood…"

"I see…"

"I mistrusted a friend to look after them, when their mother could not keep them"

"I understand, your Majesty… Alistair is here, he is still upset, but I think he will be ok… He is a good boy…"

"and Arwen?"

"(sighs) the girl was also upset when the Arl left and they realised they had to stay here. (She took a pause) Her magic appeared when sister Mary held her…"

"Magic?" Maric looked at her worried. She must have gotten it from Fiona.

"yes… we had no choice… One of my templars had to draw her mana and he took her to the Circle Tower…"

"She's now at the circle tower?"

"yes, she needs to learn how to control it…"

"(sighs) I know…" Maric brushed his face… "where's Alistair?"

They walked a bit and Maric saw Alistair speaking with the other boys. They started playing and he thought Alistair might get used to the life in the chantry… He was worried about Arwen and turned south, towards the Circle Tower. He needed to check up on her too.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen watched as the sisters held a girl and a boy when a man walked out of the chantry. They fought the sisters and it looked like they really didn't want to stay there. They were close to his age, he thought and gasped as the girl's hands started to sizzle with blue magic. A templar guarding the door ran to the girl and the sister. Cullen heard the girl cry in pain as the templar did something to her. The boy shouted to the templar, to stop hurting his sister. Cullen leaned to the wall, staring at them. They separated the girl and the boy. The Revered Mother talked to the boy and got him to calm down a little. And then she noticed Cullen watching them. Cullen was about to ran off when she called him. After a long sigh, he walked to them.

"Cullen…" The Revered Mother said…

"your grace?"

"This is Alistair… he is a new brother here… show him around and help him get settled here"

"I will…" He turns to Alistair… "Hi, I'm Cullen"

"Alistair…"

They walk in the chantry towards the living guarders… The two boys have the same colour hair and someone might think they are brothers. Cullen takes him to the bedrooms… "There is an empty bed in our room, I guess you can have it" He opens the door and Alistair looks inside. The room has four beds on it… "I guess I could…" He answers…

"Was that your sister? The mage?" Cullen asks

"yes… but we didn't know she had magic…"

"They will take her to the tower…"

"I guess so…"

"come, I'll show you something…"

They boys became friends. It was easier to be in the chantry when you had a good friend there with you.

ooo

Arwen was sitting in a horse carriage. She held her legs under the apprentice mage robe that she had been given in the chantry. Held her legs tight against her chest. She looked at the Templar opposite of her. He caused her pain earlier, drawing her mana. She didn't know what that was. She knew she had used magic and she was taken to the tower now, but why did he hurt her. She was scared, is he going to hurt her again…

The templar saw her looking at him scared… "I'm sorry, I had to do that, but you don't have control over your magic yet…"

"what did you do… it hurt…" She asked and wiped a tear…

"I draw your mana. Mana is what mages use when they do magic… without it, you cant do magic, at least for a while…"

"ou…" She looks down… "I don't know much about magic…"

"that is why there are circles… they will teach you to handle it there…"

"is it true I have to stay there?"

"yes, mages are kept in the circles…"

"Is there other children?"

"yes, many…"

Arwen looked outside from the carriage window. She was missing her brother, wondering what is he doing. They had been together all the time during these nine years. Now she felt so alone.

ooo

A bump on a road, woke up Arwen… "we are nearly there…" The templar said…

Arwen sat up and looked outside. She saw the lake and a scary dark tower in the middle of it. "Is that it?" She asked, her voice breaking from fear. The templar nodded as she looked at him. They boarded a small boat to get to the tower. Arwen wanted to take a hold of the templars hand, but he didn't seem too friendly towards her and kept his distance. The large doors made a loud noise as the two templars guarding them pushed them open. The templars looked scary to her as they wore their helmets. She could only see their eyes.

"Where's Commander and the first enchanter?" The templar asked from another…

"I think they are upstairs, there was a harrowing today, but it must be over by now…"

He nods and looks at the girl. "follow me"

Arwen walks behind him. She looks at her side, sees a huge room from the doorway. The room is filled with beds. It must be the sleeping guarders. There are some children playing something, sitting on the floor. She walks faster as she almost lost the templar. They walk pass another room like the last one, it seems to be for little older apprentices. And after a corridor they come to a large library. There are several rooms which they walk pass, filled with books. And there are apprentices learning their magic with their instructors. Arwen sees one creating fire, she almost walks to the templars back as he stopped to talk with another. "Commander…"

"yes Damien? What brings you to the circle?"

"I brought a magelin…" He said and turned around, Arwen was standing right behind him. Commander Gregoir didn't see her first…

"Ah…" Gregoir kneeled down… "child what is your name?"

"Arwen, Ser…"

"Arwen… I am Templar Commander Gregoir… you are new to the magic?"

"yes…"

"you will learn about it here… follow me… I will take you to Irving… he is the first enchanter here and responsible for the mages…"

So Arwen followed the Commander. They walked pass the rest of the library, she saw some young apprentices sitting around one table there. They seemed to have some fun, snickering and shushing each other. She wondered what they were up to and then she noticed a templar helmet up in the chandelier. Had they put it there, as a prank? She smiled a little and followed Gregoir up the stairs and to the end of the corridor. And they walked in to a room, where she saw a man.

"Irving, ser Damien brought this girl from Highever…"

Irving walked to them, Arwen looked at him scared. He reminded her of Eamon, he wasn't the nicest person for her and Alistair… "oh, do not fear my child… I am Irving, the first enchanter… you will be fine here…" He nodded at Gregoir and he left…

"what is your name child?"

"Arwen ser…"

"that is a pretty name… you are from Highever?"

"no…"

"no? I thought Gregoir said…"

"I am from Redcliffe… Arl took us to the chantry in Highever… left me and my brother there…"

"I see… and your magic appeared there?"

"yes… and he took me away…"

"don't worry… you will settle here in no time…"

"but I miss my brother… we are twins, you know… and… we have been together, always…"

"I know it must be hard, but you are to stay here…"

"I know…"

"come… let us find you a place to stay from the apprentice guarders…" He put a hand on her shoulder and guided her downstairs. To the room she saw earlier.

"Solona…" Irving called and a girl, near Arwen's age came… She remembered seeing her at the library earlier.

"yes, Irving?"

"This is Arwen, she is new here… would you show her around and find a bed for her…?"

"I will…" She said and as Irving left she turned to Arwen… "hello… I'm Solona…"

"Arwen…"

"you just found your magic?"

"yes…"

"wow… I was four…"

"four?"

"yes… um… you can take the bed next to mine… The girl, who was there… um… she is not here anymore…" Solona said and took her hand, took her towards the empty bed.

Later Solona took her to the library and Arwen met her friends. Anders, Jowan and Petra. She fitted to their group well and she did hear that they made pranks. Especially to the templars. They have been taking their stuff and hiding them. And they had a game called. zap and run. It was what it sounded, zap a templar and run for your life. They had so much fun together. But they all felt the same, this was their prison. Anders felt it the worst and he had already escaped once, the templars found him quickly though. Arwen heard from him about the blood they use to track the mages that escape. She held her arm and remembered how some blood was taken from her too when she came there. Arwen was still missing Alistair, wondering if she would ever see him again.

ooo

Maric looked at the Circle Tower as he stood down from his horse. He has not slept well in days as he has been tracking his children. He found Alistair and now he would make sure Arwen was ok too. He saw the new Commander coming to greet him.

"your Majesty… this is an honour…"

"Commander Gregoir… I must speak with you and Irving…"

"of course… " They walked to Irving's office. Mages and templars looked at them, whispered… it's the King. Arwen was in the library with Solona and heard the whisper. She turned to look. Saw King Maric walking with Gregoir. Alistair had found out that he was their father and had told her just before they were taken away from Redcliffe.

"your Majesty…" Irving greeted him and Gregoir closed the door.

"First Enchanter Irving… I have come to speak to you both…" He looked at Gregoir too… "about a girl who was brought here recently.."

"ou…?"

"She is my daughter… Arwen…"

"yes… the one that was brought from Highever…" Gregoir said

"she is your daughter, Majesty?" Irving asked

"yes, and I want to make sure she is safe… I know that magic might take her, but in your part… I want you two to watch her, keep her away from harm…"

"we will, your Majesty" Irving said…

"I will make sure she is treated well…"Gregoir said

Maric was pleased for now, at least he had someone to look after her. When he walked away from the senior mage guarders towards the front doors, a girl in the library gaucht his eyes, Arwen… He looked at her and their eyes met. It warmed his heart as she smiled to him a little and he gave her a warm smile before he left. He would remember that smile the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I did plan to keep Alistair in the chantry, but then again… he was already in Highever city…

Thank you for the replies. Glad I'm not doing this just for my own amusement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Denerim, Royal palace, the throne room.

Maric was sitting in his chair and listening the nobles and their issues. His mind was wandering to his younger children. Could he do something? He was glad he had Loghain with him to remind him that he had a job to do. But then again he found himself looking at Cailan, who was talking with his friend Fergus Cousland. Fergus was couple years older than Cailan and was getting married later this year. Maric then noticed Bryce talking to Eamon and he had an idea.

Later. Maric went to visit Bryce in his Denerim estate, before he would be going back to Highever. Bryce was sitting in his study, looking at some scrolls he had taken with him to read while he was away. "Your Lordship" His servant disturbed him.

"Yes?" He looked up from the scroll.

"Um…" The servant looked nervous. "it's the King… He is here" He managed to say, having opened the front door himself and being surprised to see Maric the Saviour standing in front of him.

"Maric?" Bryce wondered and got up from his chair. He walked towards the parlour, where the servant had escorted Maric. And he found him looking at their family portrait. Bryce holding a year old Elissa, Fergus standing in front of him and Eleanor. "Your Majesty?"

Maric was cut from his thoughts and turned around. "Ah, Bryce. Sorry I didn't give a warning for my visit. I hope I'm not disturbing?"

"No. Of course not…" Bryce said and offered him a seat. "If its about the boys, I don't know where they went…" Bryce continued as he sat down.

"I have a pretty good idea about that…" Maric said amused, knowing about their plan to give Fergus a bachelor party with their friends. "And I didn't come here because of that…"

"But you did have a reason?" Bryce was curious.

"yes…" Maric leaned to the chair… "Do you remember Eamon's wedding? Those children playing with your daughter?"

"Yes. Actually Elissa asked if she could go play with them. She nearly run of one day by herself." Bryce laughed.

Maric couldn't help to smile to that but got serious. "They are mine" He revealed and watched the speechless Teyrn.

"yours?" Bryce finally asked.

"Yes. I asked Eamon to look after them. I… (sighs) Rowan had just died and I couldn't handle it…" He talked while he got up and walked to the portrait again. "The girl is a mage and was sent to the circle" He continued. "But the boy… Alistair… He is in Highever chantry. Eamon had left them there"

"Why would her do that?"

"Something about Isolde believing they are his…" Maric said and turned to Bryce. "Bryce… I know this might be a lot to ask, but as he is in Highever… Could you look after him?" He asked and continued before Bryce could reply. "you wouldn't have to adopt him, only to make sure he is ok"

Bryce stood up and walked to him. "It is not too much to ask. He is just boy, I will do as you ask"

"Thank you" Maric said, placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment before he left.

Bryce turned to look at the family portrait. Maric had only Cailan with him. He could not imagine what if would be like, not to have all his family with him.

O

Maric and Cailan are travelling to Highever for Fergus's wedding. They are riding with horses, escorted by their guards. Maric has been trying to find a good time to tell Cailan about his brother and sister. He has seen them in Redcliffe when they lived there but he has no idea who they really are. Maric them gathers his courage at the inn they are staying for the night, they would reach Highever tomorrow. He went to Cailan's room. "Cailan…"

"Yeah?" He asked laying on the bed on his back. Tired from the ride.

"We need to have a talk."

He sat up… "What about?"

"(sighs) you have a brother and a sister…"

Cailan stared at him for a while. "What?"

"They are now ten. Eamon used to look after them"

"Maker… those…" Cailan brushed his hair… "They are yours?"

"Yes. I know I should have said something sooner, but it needed to be kept a secret…"

"I've had a brother and a sister for… what, ten year? And you said nothing?" Cailan was little angry at him.

"I'm sorry Cailan…"

"(sighs) What happened to them? They are not in Redcliffe anymore"

"your sister Arwen, she is a mage. She is in the circle"

"At the tower? Cant we get her out?"

"Cailan… we cant just take her from there…"

"I know… maker… if I had known. I never even spoke to her… What about..?"

"Alistair… he is in Highever…"

"Highever?"

"He was in the chantry last time I checked. I asked Bryce to watch over him. I'm not sure how he is now, but I plan to visit the chantry if I can."

"could I come too?"

"We'll see. Lets just rest now a bit… we have a long ride tomorrow… I just needed to tell you this, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

"I can understand that… I guess, but still would have liked to know them"

"Maybe you get a change still…" Maric patted his shoulder and left. Cailan had trouble sleeping that night.

O

In Highever. Cailan had gone to Fergus and Maric was walking with Bryce in the castle. The wedding would be in two days. There was servants running around everywhere as they were making the last arrangements. Suddenly Elissa ran around the corner. Bryce stopped her. "Pup, What are you doing?" He asked as she had three training swords.

"Father I…" She saw the King and smiled embarrassed to him. "I was just getting the swords. We are training with Roland and Alistair…"

"Be careful with those" Bryce sent one of the guards to carry the swords and to keep an eye on them. He watched them walk away.

"Alistair?" Maric asked.

Bryce turned to him. "We'll I gathered we have plenty of room in the castle. He is staying with some other boys who are here to train as knights. I think he is eager to become one aswell"

"That's… I'm glad to hear that…"

"Elissa was glad to have her friend here"

"I did notice, she was a bit excited" Maric said amused.

"She has been like that ever since. She spends all her time with him and Roland. His father is a knight"

Maric was relieved after his visit to Highever. He didn't have to worry about Alistair anymore. But he found himself thinking about Arwen. He couldn't do anything for her right now. Maybe when she has her harrowing, he could take her out of there. She could become a healer, if she has the talent. But it would be years from now.

O

Alistair was walking in Highever town. Suddenly he was surprised by someone touching his shoulder. He yelped and turned to look back. Elissa was laughing at him. "Why did you scare me like that?" He asked.

"I didn't meant to scared you, I just saw you leave the castle and ran after you. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see a friend."

"a friend?"

"Yes. Cullen. He is still in the chantry…"

"Can I come?"

"Is it any use to say no" He asked amused.

"No" Elissa giggled…

"(sighs) I guess you can come" Alistair shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the chantry. He saw Cullen and heard about his plans to start Templar training. And they made a deal. If Cullen would be pointed to the circle tower one day, he would seek out Arwen and write to Alistair. He really wanted to know if she was ok. He missed her so much. It was like a piece of him was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

The First Enchanter Irving was walking back and forth in his study. The Knight Commander Gregoir was standing still, his arms folded to his chest. There was a group of scared young mages in front of them. Arwen was touching the side of her robes nervous. Solona had folded her arms, trying to match Gregoir's expression. Anders couldn't care less, he hoped this to be over with already. Jowan was cleaning the ash from his partly burned robes. And Petra was standing half behind Solona scared.

"You know this kind of behaviour cant continue" Irving finally said.

"We know…" Arwen said quietly, looked at the others… "we're sorry"

"Now then… Get cleaned up and try to behave" Irving said. He could not stay angry at them for long. They were after all, only children.

"What? That's it?" Gregoir asked. "There's an injured templar…" He pointed out.

"We were just playing… we didn't mean to hurt anyone" Solona said. "He just got in the way"

"You cant cast your spells for fun!" Gregoir said angry. "Not if you don't control them!" He turned to Irving. "Irving, the man has severe burned marks…"

"I know Gregoir. Wynne is taking care of him as we speak. She is a talented healer and I'm sure he will recover."

"but"

"They are just children Gregoir"

"This cannot go unpunished!"

The conversation continued for a while. Gregoir wanting something to be done with the group, who got more and more uncontrollable. Anders had already started his escape attempts and he was sure the others were in it too. But again, the group was only send for cleaning duty.

"I swear this is the last time I'm going to take part on your games." Petra said annoyed scrubbing the floor.

"That was just an accident…" Solona says..

"But still… you always get me into trouble" Petra continued.

"At least its not boring…" Anders said.

"you like cleaning the chamber pots, do you?" She snapped back at him.

Arwen screamed when the wet cloth Anders threw hit her as Petra avoided it. "Anders!" She yelled at him, threw the cloth at him. He was laughing. They all forgot their chores again and there was a fight, cloths were flying in the air and they were screaming, laughing and giggling. The sound of a cloth hitting and armoured chest stopped them.

"Now stop that nonsense at once" The templar ordered and they went back to work.

OOOO

In Highever. Alistair was now around thirteen. He had enjoyed his time in the castle and getting handy with a sword already. He often was sparring with Elissa. He had to admit, he had a crush on her. One afternoon, they were at the practice round again. Sparring with swords and small shields. Elissa waved her sword hard on his shield and he lost his footing. While starting to fall on his back he grabbed a hold of her trying to stay up. They ended up falling down both of them. They were laughing, laying down on the ground, Elissa over him. Then they stopped as they looked at each other, their faces close. Elissa studied his eyes and looked down to his lips, touched them with her finger. "Ellie?" Alistair stared at her, and was surprised to feel her lips touch his.

Bryce had just heard terrible news. King Maric had died and he was now trying to find Alistair to tell him about it. He saw the young ones walking earlier with their swords and shields and knew they would be sparring. As he arrived to the practice round, he didn't see anyone at first. But then he noticed the couple on the ground. He cleared his throat and saw their scared looks as they noticed him. "Father…" Elissa walked to him…

He ignored her a little… "Alistair… will you come to my study? I need to speak to you about something" He said and started walking away.

"I'm going to get it now…" Alistair said worried.

"I think its something else…" Elissa said and smiled to him embarrassed before he left. It was their first kiss. She ran to her room and jumped to her bed giggling.

Alistair stood in the middle of Bryce's study as he closed the door. He was surprised at the hand touching his shoulder. "Alistair…" He said concerned.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I got news from Denerim… and its not good"

"Denerim?"

"Its your father… Maric, he…" Bryce brushed his neck. "He has passed away…"

"What? He's dead?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so… I just got the message myself. I don't know what has happened. Look, I know you didn't really know him, but he was your father. I just wanted to tell you first, before I gather everyone else and tell them."

"I… I think I'll go now"

"Of course… Remember you can come talk to me or Eleanor anytime you want… And don't worry about that… with my daughter…" He said little amused of his blushing cheeks. He watched him leave and took a moment before sending the servants to gather his family to the parlour.

Elissa ran all the way to the knights barracks, stormed in to Alistair's room without knocking and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry…" She said… "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" He said but sounded little sad.

"Are you sure?" She asked and looked at him. Then she blushed as she realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was just about to change his clothes as she stormed in.

"(sighs) not really… I don't know…" He brushed his neck.

Elissa kissed him quickly. "How about now?"

"Better" He smiled…

OOOO

The news of the King dying reached to the circle tower aswell. Arwen was laying on her bed. She had never even talked to the man, but still she was sad for him dying. She remembered how she saw him in the circle few years ago.

Solona walked to the apprentice guarders and watched Arwen laying on her bed, looking sad. "What is wrong?" She asked and sat on the bed next to her.

"Lona…" She turned to look at her…

"Tell me… something's wrong…"

"My father is dead…"

"Your father… I'm so sorry…" She held her hand. "you haven't spoken about your family…"

"I know… I didn't know them… Never even saw my mother…"

"but your father…"

"I only saw him few times… We used to live with a friend of his…"

"You didn't live with your father?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"He couldn't tell people he was our father…"

"Why not?"

"(sighs) You have heard who has died?"

"Yes, the King… wait…" Solona stared at her… "you're not saying… Oh my god… he was your father…?"

"Yes… and please don't tell anyone…"

"I wont… will you be ok? I should be on Wynne's lesson… and you know how she is when you miss one"

"I know" She smiled a little… "You better hurry…"

"I will…" Solona kissed her cheek quickly and left.

OOOO

The Couslands had taken Alistair with them for the funeral. He felt a hand taking a hold of his during it and saw Elissa next to him as he looked who it was. Bryce noticed them, and he really wouldn't mind if something was going to come of that. Alistair was a fine young man. And the fact that he was a royal blood didn't bother him at all. He would be a fine match for his little princess.


	5. Chapter 5

Cullen had finished his Templar training and was walking towards the Highever castle. He was going to meet his friend and say his goodbyes. He was stopped by a guard, who left to get the young man from the family guarders. Cullen wondered, why was Alistair there? He stood waiting in the main hall, looking around at the statues and portraits. Then he heard the side door open. Alistair walked in wearing noble clothes… Cullen looked at him confused. Alistair looked at himself.. "Well… we were kind of having a party…" He said…

"A party?" Cullen asks.

"Um… engagement party" He said with a smile.

"Maker… you actually did it. Congratulation…"

"Thank you… but why are you here…" He looked at his new armour… "in your shiny armours…"

"I finished my training… I will be leaving Highever."

"you are…?" He felt a bit sad for his friend leaving.

"I have been pointed to the circle tower" Cullen said.

"Oh, really?" Alistair got exited… "You must look out Arwen, find out if she is ok"

"I will"

"Write to me if you find her…"

"I will do that…"

"Well… it's a goodbye then, I guess" Alistair shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll come visit you on my first free time. And make sure you'll send the invitation to your wedding"

"Of course…" Alistair said and they hugged brotherly before Cullen left.

Alistair was thinking about Arwen when he walked back to the family room in the castle. They had been apart almost ten years, he has not heard anything about her.

OOOO

Cullen travelled towards the circle with few other Templars. They stayed at an inn for the night on the way. As they arrived, he looked at the tower amazed. He had heard about it but never seen it before. The dark tower looked a little scary even, he wondered what it would really be like, living there with all the mages. The chantry sure had given them much to fear magic.

The new Templars were given a quick tour and they put their things in their guarders. Cullen shared a room with several others. His first assignment was in the library on the first floor, to stand guard and get bored, he thought as he walked downstairs. He remembered Arwen, how was he suppose to find her. He only remembered the young upset girl in the chantry all those years before.

O

Arwen had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her golden blond hair reached to her lower back. She usually kept it simply braided on the back. She had the same hazel eyes as Alistair. She was sitting in the library with Solona and Jowan. Anders had escaped the tower and Petra was on a lesson. Jowan was being teased about his secret girlfriend. The girls wanted to know who she was, but he wouldn't tell them. "Oh, you need to tell us sometime" Solona said…

Arwen looked at them amused, but her smile escaped as she heard someone speaking about Highever. There was two Templars speaking and they heard the other one saying he had come from the Highever chantry. Arwen gasped as she saw some dark blond hair on the templar who stood his back on them. "Arwen?" Solona asked

"I… Do you think my brother would have gone through a templar training?" She asked looking at the templar. She was trying to figure out if he was Alistair or not…

"Why?"

"I heard that Templar say he was from there…"

Solona looked at the Templars… "Well.. I think there's only one way to find out"

Arwen stood up and walked towards the Templar who was now alone as the other one left. Her heart was beating fast, what if it was him? And what if it wasn't? Cullen turned around to start patrolling on the library area and almost walked into Arwen. They looked at each other for a moment, not saying a word. Cullen stared at familiar looking eyes and Arwen looked at blue ones. She felt disappointed, but maker, he was so handsome in her eyes. She didn't know what to do for a moment. She finally managed to say something… "sorry… I… I thought you were someone else…" She turned around to leave. Took a deep breath. Maker Arwen, don't get a crush on a templar.

"Did you think I was Alistair?" She heard him ask and turned around. "Are you Arwen, you look a bit like him" Cullen asked and took a step towards her.

"Yes… You know him?"

"I do… we met in the chantry"

"Is he still there? Is he training as a templar aswell?"

"No… he lives in the castle…"

"the castle?"

"Yes… He was training as a knight but I think he now lives with the family as he is engaged to lady Cousland"

"Engaged?" Arwen wonders but smiles… "What else? Is he ok?"

"I believe so… He did ask me to look for you, he has missed you"

"Oh, I've missed him too… so much…" She said looking down…

"I am going to write to him soon, I could um… put your letter with mine if you want to write to him"

"Oh, of course… I'll write tonight and I'll find you tomorrow…"

"I wont be that hard to find, I think I'm stuck with the guard duty in the library for a while" He says a little amused…

Arwen bites her lip and smiles. "I should… get back to my friends… " She says and turns away, but turns back… "What's your name?"

"Its Cullen…"

"It was nice to meet you Ser Cullen…" She smiles and gets back to her friends… Cullen watched her go for a moment and gets back to his patrol.

O

"So…" Solona asks when Arwen sits on the chair on the table with her blushing cheeks.

"Its wasn't him, but he knew him"

"Oh really?"

"Yes… Alistair is not in the chantry anymore…"

"Oh, it would have been weird if your brother was a Templar…"

"I know… but Cullen told me, he is engaged to the Teyrn's daughter…"

"Cullen?"

"Oh, the new Templar…"

"I see…" Solona studied her.. "is he the reason you're glowing…?" She teased her…

"What? No… I'm just happy to hear about my brother…"

"Sure you are…" Solona chuckles and Jowan shakes his head to them amused.

O

Cullen is writing a letter to Alistair in his guarders. He tells him how he did find her alive and well. How he promised he would send her letters to him with his. But he might leave out the fact that he thinks she is just the most prettiest girl he has ever seen. And he smells at her letter before sealing it inside his. Her scent lingers in his mind as he lays down to his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Elissa finds Alistair sitting over a small stone wall and reading a letter. She walks behind him and scares him by putting her arms around him. "What are you reading?" She asks and kisses him near his ear.

"Its from Cullen… he found her…" He shows the other letter, that is still sealed.

"your sister? You haven't opened it yet?"

"I was just about to…"

Elissa sits next to him and gives him some peace to read it. She takes a hold of his arm. "Is she ok?"

"Yes… she says how she has made friends and its not that bad there…"

"Oh, that's good…"

Alistair laughs… "She thanks me for sending a cute templar to watch over her…"

"Cullen?" She laughs with him…

"Yeah…" Alistair folds the letter in his thoughts… "I need to write back to her soon…"

"do you think there's a change we could see her?"

"I don't know… they don't really allow visitors there… and she cant leave that place…" He looks down at the letters in his hands. Feeling a bit sad…

Elissa kisses his cheek, "come on… I know what will cheer you up" She took a hold of his hand.

"What do you have in mind..?" He asks curious…

"come on, follow me…"

"Are you saying…?" He follows her up and she starts pulling him with her…

"Al, it was so nice… I want to do it again…" She says and blushes a little…

And so does he… "But… it's the middle of the day… what it someone…"

"Don't worry so much…" She takes him to her room and shuts him up with a proper kiss.

OOOO

Cullen is again walking towards the library to his guarding duty. He is glad there's always someone there so it isn't so boring as the duties to guard an empty hallway. He heard voices and recognises Arwen's laughter. He sees her in the table with some other apprentices. He sees Anders there too, he witnessed the Templars dragging him back to the circle some time ago.

Cullen has a letter for Arwen in his pocket and he walks towards them. He clears his throat and the table goes silent. "Arwen… could we um… have a word?" He asked and walked away to the side.

Arwen stood up and ignored the confused look on her friends. She walked to Cullen… "Cullen?" She asked…

"I got a letter from your brother. He send one for you aswell"

Her friends at the table are trying to see what was going on. They see Cullen giving something to her and her kissing his cheek quickly being excited. She is embarrassed and confused of her own reaction and walks back to them with blushed cheeks.

"What was that?" Solona asks from her…

"Oh, maker…" She held her cheeks and gathered herself… "He had a letter from my brother… I told you he knows him…"

"Yes, but I mean the kiss…"

"I… I don't know… I was just so happy about the letter… I didn't think…" She looks at the letter… "I… I'm going to read this…" She leaves and lays down to her bed and reads the letter. She even had a little tear on her cheek when she had finished. Oh, how she would like to see him again. She is so happy for him, he does sound happy in his letter. And in love, by the way he spoke about Elissa. Arwen cant wait to meet her too.

O

"No…" Petra was protesting as they were playing the truth or dare in the library. "I wont do it"

"Then face the punishment…" Solona says with a smirk…

"That's even worse!" Petra cried out…

"You have to choose…" Jowan said…

"(sighs) fine… I'll do it…" She got up from the table. Her friends were laughing as her attempt to steal something from Wynne went wrong. "I'm not trying it again!" She declared as they got back to the library. It was agreed and they moved on. Jowan was eager on his task, that was to pinch a chantry sister in the chapel. He saw Lily there and she became his target. She blushed as she realised who it was. The others had no idea she was the secret girlfriend he was hiding. Solona then had to run in the corridor naked as a punishment as she didn't do her assignment. She did it, but only from the door to their guarders to the other door. There was couple templars in the corridor and some apprentices in their guarders, so she did have some audience.

Solona was looking at Arwen and trying to decide what she would make her do. She then noticed Cullen walking pass them. "Ah…" She decided… "You have to kiss Ser Cullen… on the lips…" She added…

"What?" Arwen asked…

"You heard me" She said with a wicked smile… "Or… there is always the punishment…"

"Oh, dear maker… I'm not doing that…" Arwen looked at Cullen briefly and stood up… "(sighs) here it goes…" She started walking towards Cullen, licked her lips a bit. Her friend ran after her and hid behind a bookcase and spied on them. "Hi Cullen" She said happily. Solona shushed Jowan as he was snickering a laughter.

"Oh, hi Arwen" Cullen said as he turned to her. Her just staring at him, made him a little nervous. "Was there someth…" Arwen stopped him by getting to her toes and pulled him to a kiss. She held him with her hands. She was little shocked when he returned her kiss and she felt an armoured hand touch her side. She stepped back and looked at him, thinking what to say. Cullen returned back to reality and saw the others hiding… "um… truth or dare?" He asked amused.

She bit her lip…" kind of" She said and turned away saying… "but it was nice…" And she swears, she heard "yes it was" but she dared not to look back.


	7. Chapter 7

Elissa and Alistair were riding one day. Their horses where scared by the darkspawns suddenly appearing in front of them. Elissa fell from her horse and Alistair jumped down from his to guard her. They had their weapons and despite the fact that they were horrified of the beasts, they fought them. Alistair cried out of pain as he got hit on his arm. Elissa killed the beast that hurt him. "Al?"

"I'm ok" He held his arm… "There's so many…" He said as they moved back a little.

"I know… I will keep them of you.." Elissa said and sliced one with her sword. "Look!" She said as she saw someone coming. It was a small group of men and they fought the darkspawns. Practically saved their lives.

"Thank you, we would not have been able to handle them ourselves" Elissa said and watched as the man leading them walks pass her to Alistair.

"I'm afraid the struggle is not over…" He studied Alistair…

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you before…" Alistair said looking at the man…

"Yes… Alistair, you have." He touched his shoulder. "I am Duncan, the head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden… you have been injured by a darkspawn and their taint is in your blood"

"The taint! No!" Elissa ran to Alistair… "Can you do something?"

"I can, but it means he must join our order…"

"I.." Alistair looked at Elissa…

"You must live…" She said sad…

"I will do it then" Alistair looked at Duncan…

"We must act quickly…" Duncan ordered his men and Elissa wondered why did someone take some blood from the dead beasts.

She kissed Alistair goodbye before they took him with them. One warden escorted her near to Highever. She ran to Bryce as she saw him and hugged him tight crying. "Pup, what is wrong?"

"Al…"

"Where is he? What happened? Where are your horses?"

"There was darkspawns in the forest…" Elissa wiped her tears…

"Darkspawns…?" Bryce brushed her hair a little…

"Alistair got hurt and then the Grey Wardens came… They said he got the taint and they took him with them. One of them escorted me here…"

"Grey Wardens?"

"He said his name was Duncan… I think they were tracking the darkspawns… but Al… What if he dies?"

"Hush…" Bryce held her again… "I'm sure Duncan will do everything he can…" He said feeling sorry for her daughter. They were going to have their wedding next spring.

Elissa worried over Alistair but finally got a letter from him and was so relieved he was alive. He told her that the joining was horrible, and he would miss her so much. He also told her they were going south, to the wilds. There had been more reports about the darkspawns on the surface.

OOOO

Duncan was finding new recruits as the battles in Ostagar just continued with even bigger hordes of darkspawns. He had been in Denerim and Redcliffe. He had found Daveth and Jory, who were sent to Ostagar already. Now he was in Highever. He saw the young lady Cousland again. She asked him million questions about the wardens and Alistair. She was eager to join the order aswell. Duncan knew it was partly because of the boy. He did not wish to anger the Teyrn and agreed not to recruit Elissa.

Highever castle was attacked and Duncan found himself running away with only Lady Cousland with him. He had recruited her after all. Now they were going to the circle tower together. He needed a mage to the order, he had heard about a talented Amell mage.

O

Cullen was guarding the hallway, cursing the boring assignment. Library was much better place to guard. He was dragged from his thoughts as he saw Arwen. She was walking towards him, head down and looking sad. "Hi…"

"Hi…" She replied quietly and stopped at him.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh, its Alistair… remember the letter, he send with yours"

"Yes…(sighs) The darkspawns… "

"I'm so worried about him…"

"I know, me too" He touches her shoulder. It made her look at him…

"Cullen…" She said his name softly and touched his armoured chest. He asks forgiveness from the maker as he pushes the door open to Solona's room. He saw her running around the tower, doing something. He knew her room would be empty. He drops her cloves to the floor after closing the door and touches Arwen's cheek, kisses her. The kiss grows more and more passionate and they gather breath leaning towards each others forehead.

"Arwen… I…"

"I know…"

"Maker… I cant deny how I feel" He kisses her again and pulls her towards him from her waist. "I have wanted you so much…" He reveals while kissing her neck.

O

Arwen and Cullen had no idea what was going on in the cellar. Solona was helping Lily and Jowan escape. Gregoir and Irving were preparing a welcome for them when they would come out from the cellar. Gregoir had send few templars to gather more of his men to them. He needed to prepare, the mage could be a blood mage. The templars saw Cullen and Arwen getting out of the room. It was obvious what had happened as they both blushed when they walked to them. "what in the maker…" The older templar said…

"Galvin…" Cullen tried to defend himself…

He raised his hand to stop him… "you two better come with us… We're trying to catch a blood mage"

"A blood mage?"

Arwen walked scared next to Cullen… "Cullen… What will happen?"

"I don't know… I wish…" He stopped as the older templar gave him a look…

As they walked to the entrance to the cellars, they saw blood magic being performed and Jowan attacked them aswell as he got to them. Arwen saw his sorry face as he ran off. She healed herself and Cullen next to her and heard Gregoir and Irving near. They went to the noises and saw them with several injured templars. And Solona and Lily. Arwen could not believe what had happened. Jowan a blood mage? And Gregoir was about to punish Solona. Duncan suddenly appeared and saved Solona. Recruited her to the Wardens.

As they were about to leave the templars who found Arwen and Cullen spoke. "Commander, we found ser Cullen with mage Arwen"

Solona stopped as she heard that… touched Duncan's arm…"Duncan, can you save my friend Arwen too, if they try to do something to her?"

"Arwen?" Duncan knew that name and saw the hazel eyed young woman, maker its Alistair's sister. So he stayed and listened. The girl would be sent away, apparently the templar would not be punished at all, only the mage. "excuse me… I will take this young lady to the order aswell.."

"you cant do that, she's not even harrowed yet…" Gregoir hissed, still angry about Solona

"I can and I will as you well know…"

"Child… go with Duncan and Solona" Irving said knowing they could do nothing to prevent that…

Arwen nodded at him and looked at Cullen as she walked away… They might not see again, she couldn't help, the tear forced its way to her cheek. Cullen looked down on the ground as she left. He listened Gregoir's talk. Admitted he was weak and gave in to his desires. Told how he knew her brother from childhood and promised he would redeem himself. It was enough for Gregoir. He needed his every templar.

O

Arwen, Solona and Duncan walked to the inn near the tower. Elissa was sitting in one of the tables drinking. "Elissa, these are Solona and Arwen… They are your fellow recruits…" Duncan said.

"Arwen?"

"Elissa?"

Elissa and Arwen spoke almost the same time.

"You're Alistair's sister?" Elissa stood up and walked to Arwen…

"yes.."

"Oh, you do look so much like him" Elissa looked at her… "he has been so worried about you, missed you so much"

"Me too… um… you have joined the wardens?"

"Yes… Something happened… I don't really have anything else.."

"Ou… I'm sorry…"

"And you?"

"Well… Duncan kind of saved me…"

"Saved you?" Elissa asks curious.

"She was gaucht with a templar… its forbidden." Solona said..

"Thanks.." Arwen gave her a look…

"with a templar?" Elissa asked a bit amused now…

"well. Yeah…" Arwen said embarrassed

"Was it Cullen?" Elissa asked then and nearly laughed at seeing her expression… "Oh, Alistair will love this…"

"maker…" Arwen said, then she realised… "Alistair… we are going to see him…"

"Yes.." Elissa smiled..

"Should we get going then!" Arwen said all excited…

They would have a long walk to Ostagar. It would take them few days to get there. Arwen wasn't used to walking such a long way and was so tired when they finally camped. Arwen has washed her hair in a stream and walked back to the camp.

"you have lovely hair…" Elissa said

"thank you…" Arwen smiled and tried to braid it…

"I could help…" Elissa said…

"would you…it would be nice… I don't have a brush and it's a bit difficult to braid alone…"

"of course…" Elissa walked behind her… she admired her long hair, it reached to her butt… hers was to her shoulders only. She had cut it a while ago.

Duncan came back to the camp with rabbits he had hunted for food. He looked at the three women. Chuckled a little for himself, his wardens would love him. They are all men and he is bringing three lovely young women to join the order.


	8. Chapter 8

King Cailan watched the Grey Warden Commander coming with three women. He welcomed him back chuckling. "Duncan, your recruits just got prettier…"

"your Majesty…I didn't expect"

"… a royal welcome…? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun"

"not if I could help it" Duncan chuckles.

Cailan looked at the recruits. Sees a familiar face. "Elissa? You're one of the recruits? How did you talk your father into that?" He asks amused

"Cailan…I did join them… but… my father is dead"

"Bryce dead? How? What happened, Duncan?"

"your Majesty… Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and taken over Highever castle. Teyrn and his wife are dead and they would have killed us if we wouldn't been able to escape"

Cailan cursed and could not believe it. He swore Elissa will get justice. He also told that Fergus was in the wilds scouting. Cailan then gathered himself and turned to the next recruit

"So… you're from the circle tower?" He knew the robes she wore.

"yes, Majesty… I'm Solona" She said

Cailan nods and looks at the other, she looks a bit familiar… "and you aswell…?"

"yes… my name is Arwen, your Majesty" she said and would have wanted to shout, I'm your sister!

"Arwen…" He knew that name and his face lit… "let me be the first to welcome you to Ostagar… I am sure the wardens benefit greatly having you all in their ranks…"

Cailan leaves and Duncan escorts the women to the camp.

O

Arwen, Elissa and Solona were trying to find Alistair from the camp. And they did find him, sassing a mage. He got fuel to his banter as he heard a giggle and saw Elissa with two other women. The mage left angry and nearly knocked Arwen to the ground. "Ellie…" Alistair got to her and held her tight.

"Oh, Al… You have no idea what has happened…" She said and told him everything… Alistair listened to her and held her. His eyes gaucht Arwen as he looked over Elissa's shoulder and he studied her confused. Could it really be?

"Alistair…" Arwen said and held her cry…

"Oh, maker… Arwen…" He said and Elissa let go of him… letting him to go to his sister. "Is it really you?" He walked to her…

"Yes…"

"It has been so long" Alistair held her tight.

"I know…"

Alistair looked at her as she wiped her tears… "Look at you, you're so pretty…" Arwen smiled a little… "How are you here?"

"I'm joining too"

"you are?"

"Yes… Duncan conscripted me… kind of saved me…"

"What did you do?"

Arwen bit her lip and smiles embarrassed…

"Arwen?"

"alright… they might have gaucht me with a templar…" She revealed. Elissa and Solona laughed.

"What?"

"Wait until you hear who it was…" Elissa says…

"What do you mean…?" Alistair looks at her as she gives him a look… "… Cullen…(sighs) that wasn't what I had in mind when I asked him to look after you there…"

"Anyway… this is my friend Solona, she is joining too…" Arwen says

"Oh, what have you done then?" Alistair asks amused and regrets his question as he hears the woman helped a blood mage to escape.

O

Duncan sent the recruits to the wilds. They were to gather darkspawn blood and retrieve some grey warden document from an old tower. Elissa took the lead and she had killed the first wolf before others started to attack. Arwen froze as she saw her first darkspawns. Alistair touched her shoulder… "use your magic from the distance…" He looked at the others… "Attack" Now even Elissa waited or his command. "guard the mages, if you see one going to them" They attacked. Arwen and Solona shot magic. Daveth shot arrows near them. Elissa, Alistair and Jory used their swords. They gathered the blood and saw an old collapsed tower in a distance. "That must be the tower" Alistair said and they made their way there fighting some more darkspawns.

As they got to the tower. Solona found the chest, it was empty. A woman confronted them. Solona spoke to her mostly, finding out that she is called Morrigan and her mother has the warden documents. They follow her. Solona was a little fascinated about her. Morrigan wore revealing clothes, her breasts just barely covered by a loose fabric. She almost expected them to show as she moved. Solona had always found women more attractive than men.

Morrigan's mother gave them the documents and maybe a warning of what was coming, but none would take it seriously. For them she was an old woman, maybe a little nuts, an apostate maybe but a witch of the wilds, they doubt it.

They went back to the warden camp and Duncan left to prepare the joining. A messenger brought a letter to Arwen. "for you miss"

"wha.." she didn't have time to ask when the elf had disappeared.

"what is it?" Alistair asked

"I got a letter…" Arwen said and opened the letter… _"Arwen. Meet me in my tent, if you have a change. Cailan"_ Arwen smiled… "Its from Cailan…" She whispered to him…"he wants to see me"

"you can go now… Duncan will be gone for a while… I will tell him you'll be back soon if he comes back before you"

"thank you… I wont be long…" Arwen kisses his cheek before she leaves…

Some warden comments about her but Alistair gives them a look, maker help anyone who lays his hands on her.

O

Arwen makes her way to the Kings camp. She stops at his tent. Looks at the guards. "is the King in his tent?"

"yes"

"can I go in?"

"what is your business" The guard asks amused, checks out the pretty lady.

"business? I'm not telling you my business…"

"I cant let just anyone in"

"(sighs) tell him there's a Grey Warden Arwen here"

"you're a Grey Warden?" He looked at the woman better, she is a mage for sure. "I'll go tell him"

"Arwen…come in" She hears a voice and walks pass the guard as he is coming back. She gives him a grin…

"Majesty… " She says…

Cailan chuckles… "Arwen… call me Cailan…"

"if you want…"

"of course… Aren't you my sister?" He asks with a smile…

"yes… I guess… half sister anyway" She smiles back at him…

"I wished I could see you someday… and look at you… " He opens his arms… "you're gorgeous… and you look so much like father… like Alistair too"

"Oh, it was so great to see Alistair again… I missed him so much in the tower…"

"I can imagine… it's a shame you were locked up there"

"(sighs) its just the way things are, but now when I join the wardens… chantry cant touch me"

"good for you" Cailan chuckles. "hey… I have something for you…" He goes to his chest… And pulls out a sword and a holster. He wraps it around her waist. "This was our father's sword… I know mages aren't very good at close combat, you should ask Alistair to teach you to use it"

"father's sword…?" Arwen pulls it out, surprised of its light weight and beauty…

"I have never used it… I kind of saved it for the archdemon if it would have appeared… but I think it looks good on you. And a Grey Warden needs a proper sword…" He smiles…

Arwen puts the sword back on the holster… "Thank you… I will keep it safe…"

Cailan kisses her forehead… "Be careful out there…"

"I will… you too… brother" She hugs him…

O

Arwen walks back to the warden camp. Duncan has not yet arrived.

"What did he want?" Alistair asks

"He gave we this…" She pulls out the sword… "He said you should teach me to use it"

"He gave you a sword?" He watched her put the sword back…

"yes… he was really nice… I wish we had known earlier…"

"I'm glad you met him…" Alistair saw Duncan signal him… "(sighs) lets go… we are starting the joining" He called them all…

He looked at Arwen and Elissa worried as he walked with them to the old temple. He knew they might not make it, but he hoped for the best. Maker cant be so cruel, why would they be brought back to him for such a brief moment, only to be taken away again. Duncan starts the joining… Alistair speaks the words. Duncan steps to Daveth, he dies and shocks everyone. Solona drinks next and Duncan says she will recover as she collapses. Jory looks scared and backs down, draws his sword, Duncan kills him. Next Duncan steps to Arwen. She holds the cup… Alistair holds his breath, he can barely look. Arwen looks at him briefly and drinks. The potion burns in her mouth and insights. The others see her eyes glow white as her mouth twists to the bad taste. "Makers breath, that's awful…" Arwen says as her eyes return normal… Duncan looks at her confused… He looks at Alistair, who is even more confused…

"Arwen…?" Alistair asks… "are you ok?"

"I think I'm going to throw up"

"Welcome Grey Warden" Duncan says…

"but…" Alistair wonders…

"I can cense the taint in her, she is stronger than she looks" Duncan smiles…

Alistair hugs Arwen…" Maker… I was so worried"

Arwen holds him and hears Duncan speak to the next one… Elissa. Arwen and Alistair look as Elissa passes out. Duncan says that she will make it too. Alistair could not be more relieved, they both made it.

Duncan and Alistair carry Solona and Elissa to the warden camp to wake up. They are surprised that Arwen is feeling so well and ok, like nothing has happened. Duncan tells Alistair that he once saw the same happen to a dwarven recruit. While Elissa and Solona recovers Alistair teaches Arwen to use a sword.

Cailan gives orders. He calls Arwen with Duncan to the briefing. He is happy to see she survived. He had to be sure of that before he could get his mind to the battle.

Arwen, Alistair, Elissa and Solona make their way to the tower to light the beacon. The Battle goes wrong. Loghain betrays. Cailan and Duncan die with the other wardens and most of the soldiers. The four young wardens are rescued from the top of the tower by a giant bird.


	9. Chapter 9

Alistair, Elissa and Solona were waiting for Arwen to wake up. They turned their head as Morrigan opened the door of the hut carrying Arwen's things. And Arwen walked outside. "Arwen?" Alistair asks following her with his eyes.

Morrigan gives him the weapons… "I think she is sleep walking…"

"We should wake her up…" Alistair said

Solona says "she never did that at the tower"

"what if it's the archdemon calling her?" Elissa asks as they watch Arwen walk slowly pass them…

"Archdemon…" Alistair takes a hold of Arwen and stops her… "Arwen… where are you going?" He asks..

"she is calling…" She says softly

"it is the archdemon… Alistair, you said we dream about it…" Solona said

"Arwen…" Alistair says firm "don't listen to it, wake up"

Morrigan sighs, walks to them and slaps her…

Arwen wakes up and opens her eyes…

"why did you do that for?" Alistair asks…

"she is awake now…" Morrigan says…

Alistair hugs Arwen… "you're ok?"

"yes… I think I had a strange dream…"

"it wasn't a dream… it was the archdemon calling you"

"ou…"

"it's a Grey Warden thing…"

"Ou…"

"you need to try to block it out, you are sensitive to it…" He touches her cheek… kisses her forehead…

"I will… what happened? We were in the tower?"

Alistair looks down and Elissa sees his grief, she tells Arwen what has happened. Arwen leans to Alistair's chest, he knows she feels bad about Cailan. They leave the wilds and Morrigan joins them. Alistair and the four women make their way towards Lothering.

O

Wynne and Ulrich with few other mages make it back to the Circle Tower from Ostagar. They tell the others about the battle, how it was lost and how the King and all the Grey Wardens died. Cullen listened as the mages told Irving and Gregoir their news. He made his way to the chantry. Kneeled down at the statue of Andraste. "Maker, guide her way. Keep her safe." He prayed, only for her safety and survival. He asked nothing for himself. Never once asked her to return to him, it didn't matter. He could sacrifice his own happiness if she could live, if she could just be alive still. Cullen had admitted to himself he loved Arwen, more than anything. Even if the chantry forbid relationships between mages and templars, he cant believe love would be wrong. Why would the maker think his love for her would be a sin. He only wants her happiness.

O

The wardens were getting supplies from Lothering with Morrigan when they heard disturbing news. There was a bounty on their head and they have been blamed for killing the King. Elissa saw Arwen buying something from the merchant. "What did you get?" She asks.

"I just want to get rid of these robes" Arwen said. "I'm not a circle mage anymore"

"You didn't try to find a pair of those for yourself" Elissa nodded towards Solona, who was wearing revealing robes she found in the wilds.

"No.." Arwen laughed… She hid near by and soon came back showing off her new looks. She was wearing a pair of knee long pants, long boots, a fitted tunic with a hood. "Well?"

"Oh, that's much better" Elissa said and elbowed Alistair making him agree. He was in his thoughts and didn't really listen to the others.

They went to the tavern and met Leliana. They had nothing against her to join them. They needed help for sure. And after they saw the Qunari, Sten, locked in the cage, they made their way towards the chantry. They were about to ask from the revered mother if she could give them the key. Alistair and Arwen saw a familiar looking knight wearing Redcliffe armours.

"Ser Donnel?" Alistair asks.

The knight turns around and sees them. The two pairs of hazel eyes and he just knows, they are the twins. "Alistair? Arwen?" They have a talk and hear Arl Eamon being seriously ill. Ser Donnel was looking for the sacred ashes like the rest of his knights. Eamon's wife had sent them on a mission.

They walked out of the chantry with a key.

Alistair stops.

"What is it?" Elissa asks.

"Eamon… He would be a great asset on our side, against Loghain"

"The man said he was ill"

"I know… (sighs) I hated him for putting us in the chantry, but still… I do feel bad for him being sick"

Elissa held his arm. "you're such a good man" She kissed his cheek. "We'll go to Redcliffe next, check how he is. And you were right. We need his support"

Alistair hugged Elissa and looked at Arwen over her shoulder. She looked a bit sad seeing them. He guessed it might be because of Cullen. He wasn't sure how serious it was between them, but if it was anything like what he had with Elissa… He had to hug his sister too before they walked towards the Qunari.

O

In the camp, on their way towards Redcliffe. Arwen is sitting on a rock near a stream they have camped near by. She looks back at the camp. Solona is hanging with Morrigan on her own little spot away from the others. Leliana is talking with Sten, speaks about shoes and hats. Arwen smiles a little by herself. She sees Alistair is sitting next to the campfire, holding his arm around Elissa, she is holding her head against his chest. Suddenly Arwen feels so alone and turned to look at the stream. She watched how a dry leaf travels on the surface, hitting the rocks. She misses Cullen. "(sighs)" She stands up and pulls out the sword. She doesn't carry her staff anymore, she doesn't need it to cast spells. She holds the sword with her both hands and looks at her reflection from the water. She starts practicing how to handle the sword. Elissa notices Arwen by the stream and touches Alistair's arm, nodding towards Arwen. Soon Alistair walks to her and teaches her. They have a great moment together. Just what they both needed. Arwen is feeling a lot better when they return to the camp.

OO

Next day, after a night of dreams about the archdemon, they started making their way towards Redcliffe. There is a guard on the bridge. Tomas tells how there are attacks coming from the castle. They have only Bann Teagan to rely on.

"Teagan?" Arwen said her and her eyes lid. He was their favourite visitor in Redcliffe, when they lived there. She and Alistair once even ran off trying to get to Rainesfere by themselves. They were only six at the time. Teagan had always spend time with them when he visited.

"Bann Teagan is here?" Alistair asks… "Take us to him"

They followed Tomas to the chantry.

"Teagan!" Arwen called him happily.

He turned to look at the group coming towards him. He recognised her and Alistair… "Arwen… Alistair… Its good to see you two, still alive…" He wrapped his arms around them both and squeezed them tight. He speaks with them what has been going on in the village. The corpses attacking from the castle. They plan a defence and fight them after the sunset. They managed to defeat them and get into the castle. Connor had been trying to save his father Eamon and got possessed by a demon during it. The demon controls him. Solona says they could get into fade with lyrium and with few more mages. They could kill the demon and save the boy. So they decide to head towards the circle tower next. Arwen is in her thought when they make their way across the lake. She would see Cullen again…


	10. Chapter 10

Cullen was trapped in a spirit cage and a blood mage tortured him with visions. Trying to break him like the other templars. His friends lay in the floor around him, dead. Cullen was taking a breath after another attempt. He had decided to be strong and not to bend over their will. Then again came another attempt. He was walking in the library on his patrol on a night shift. He felt someone touch his arm and a soft voice next to him. "Cullen…" Arwen was there and kissed his lips softly. She took of her robes and stood naked in front of him. Pulled him towards a bed that suddenly appeared in the room. Cullen's mind was blur, but he knew. This was not her, she was not like this. And she had died in Ostagar. "You're not her!" He declared and the vision ended. He was surrounded his dead friends again. He let out a breath, dropped down to his knees and cursed the mages.

OO

The wardens had arrived to the circle tower. They saw Gregoir and few templar in the entrance hall. The doors were barred and some of the templars were wounded. Something was wrong…

"Gregoir…" Solona walked to him and asked him, what had happened. They spoke for a while.

"Where's Cullen?" Arwen asked. Gregoir looked at her. He wasn't without compassion. His career as a templar had hardened him for sure, but he still had a heart. He could see the worry in the young woman and he had seen how Cullen was after she left. He himself had felt love once. He shook his head and turned away from her. Elissa touched Arwen's shoulder when Solona declared they would clear the tower and see if there was anyone alive. Gregoir had his doubts but let them enter.

Wynne was in the hallway with some mages that had survived. She saw Solona and Arwen, happy that they had returned to help them. She joined them as they moved to the upper floors. They kill abominations, demons, blood mages and possessed templars. There was even walking corpses and small dragons, but the skilled fighters made their way. Behind one door was a powerful demon. It trapped them in the fade, made them fall asleep before they could ever react.

O

Solona was aware that she had ended up in the fade. She had gone through a harrowing and knew what the place was like. She found Alistair and Elissa quickly. The three of them wandered around the fade, believing they were walking in circles. But eventually they found the others aswell.

Then they saw Arwen. She was walking towards them, holding hands with a spirit of an elven woman.

"Arwen?" Alistair walked towards her, his hand near his sword. "Get away from her" He reached for her, ready to take her to safety.

"Alistair… she is no demon"

"But…"

"She is right…" Wynne said and looked at the spirit. "She is a spirit… not a demon"

"She found me and helped me to find you" Arwen said…

Alistair lowers his hand from the sword… "Oh, um…thank you" He said to the spirit…

"Do you know where the demon is?" Solona asked

"Yes. I will lead you to it" The spirit said and even helped them to defeat it. "you will soon wake up…" She said and turned to Arwen… "Goodbye…" She smiled to her…

"No… I don't want you to leave!" Arwen says and reaches for her, but her hand goes through her. "mother…!" Her voice echoes as they leave the fade…

O

Arwen woke up from the floor. Elissa gave her a hand and helped her up. Alistair stared at her…"Arwen… was it my imagination, or did you call the spirit, mother?"

"Oh, Alistair…" She walks to him and hugs him. "She WAS our mother…"

"Are you sure?" He looks at her, holds her shoulders…

"Yes, I really think she was our mother… She said she was a Grey Warden… Met father when they came here for a mission"

"She's an elf"

"I know"

"(sighs) is she dead then?"

"I guess… why else she would be in the fade…" Somehow this all felt so right to Alistair too. She seemed so sure of it. He decided it was their mother then… "Her name is Fiona…" Arwen said quietly when they left the room and continued their way.

It didn't take long until they got to the hallway leading up to the harrowing chamber. "Cullen?" Arwen called and ran to the spirit gage.

Cullen was in his knees on the floor. He raised his eyes and watched her… "This trick again? I wont break… I will stay strong" He closed his eyes and hid them under his hands…

"Cullen?" Arwen asked softly.

Alistair walked to her and touched her shoulder… "Can you hear me?" He walked to the gage… "Cullen? We are here to help…"

"What? You're still here, it has helped before when I closed my eyes…"

"He thinks we're not real…" Wynne walks to them too…

"Snap out of it!" Solona demands… "We are here and we are real…!"

Cullen looks at them for a moment and stands up… "Don't blame me for being careful…" He then realised Arwen was really there and her eyes were watery… He stared at her for a moment, then reacted to something Solona said about survivors… "What survivors…? the demons have twisted their minds… You need to kill them all!"

Solona folds her arms… "We are not going to just kill them all… we need to check out what's going on first…" She started walking towards the door to the chamber…

"I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all…" Cullen murmured as they left him. He looked at Arwen as she went with them. Saw her turning to look back at him… He really does not know what to think. A while back he spend hours praying that she would be alive and now she was actually here. But she is a mage…

The tower was secured and the wardens got the mages as their ally. The first enchanter agreed to come with them and help possessed Connor. Arwen didn't see Cullen as they were leaving the tower. She didn't have a change to speak with him. He was resting and his fellow Templars were mending to his wounds. Arwen thought it might be for the best, he was so broken by the torture and hated mages. And it might have just broken her heart… more. She was quiet when they were walking towards Redcliffe. Alistair walked next to her and put his arm around her. They didn't need to talk about it, he could tell what was bothering her.

O

They had to camp on their way back to Redcliffe. Arwen walked away from the camp to be alone. Alistair was about to follow her but Elissa touched his arm… "I think she needs a time alone…" She said and Alistair sat back next to her.

"I hate seeing her so sad…" He says and looked at Elissa…

"I know… " She took a hold of his hand…

Arwen was watching the moonlight reflect from the small lake. "Arwen…" She heard a whisper… Looked around. She was alone…"Don't be scared…its me darling…" The voice whispered again..

"Mother?" Arwen asked quietly…

"Yes, its me…"

"How?"

"I don't know dear… when you left… you took me with you… I didn't have a change to speak to you alone until now…"

"you're here?"

"I'm within you… like your friend there, Wynne, I saw her spirit friend in the fade…"

"She has a spirit in her ?"

"Yes…"

"ou… what now?"

"I'll keep you safe… you and Alistair… and… I'm always here to listen if you need to talk…"

"They will think I'm mad, when I start speaking to myself…" Arwen says and heard her mother laughing a little…

That night Arwen fell asleep, Fiona's spirit singing her an elven lullaby in her mind…


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally managed to finish this chapter. This spring has been sooo busy in the university, but now I had time and inspiration to write again. I know there is some skipping, sorry for that. I will start another chapter soon. It will start with… what happened during the wedding celebrations…? **

**OOO**

**Back in Redcliffe.**

**Solona had gone to the fade and saved Connor. The wardens agreed to help Arl Eamon and find the sacred ashes to cure him. Isolde told them about a man who has been researching the legend of the ashes. It was decided that they would travel to Denerim and find him. The wardens would be leaving in the morning. **

**Alistair is walking in the castle corridor and sees Arwen at the library. He looks at her from the doorway for a moment. She was just sitting there holding a book, not really reading it. He has been so fortuned to have her back in his life. She and Elissa were the most important things to him now. Alistair takes a deep breath and walks to her. "How are you sis?" He asks and sits on the couch next to her.**

"**I'm a little better… thank you" Arwen looks at him…**

"**Good…"**

"**Its so strange to be here again…" Arwen says and puts the book down on a small table. **

"**I know… this was our home before…"**

"**I wonder, what Eamon will say if… when he wakes up"**

"**Who knows.. (sighs) but I think… It might have been Isolde who made him give us away…"**

"**you might be right… We did have some great times here before she came…"**

"**Yes.." Alistair hugs her… touches her cheek… "Are you ok? I mean about Cullen…"**

"**I'm not sure…" She looks down "I really liked him, but now… after all that happened to him… I think he hates me…"**

"**He doesn't hate you…"**

"**I'm a mage…"**

**Alistair takes a hold of her hands…"Arwen… You have me and Elissa… and everyone else here… remember that… You can come to me anytime…"**

"**I know… I'm so glad you are here…" She put her arms around him and leaned her head to his chest. She wanted to tell him about their mother, but she wasn't sure how he would take it. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She felt so safe and loved as they sat there. **

**O**

**When they were walking towards Denerim, a woman came to ask for their help. It all just screamed an ambush, but they were curious and followed the woman anyway. And they were right, they were soon surrounded. It was a battle, but they managed to win it. "Wait… this one is still alive…" Arwen kneeled down to one of the attackers. She could not help think how his hair was like Cailan's. Alistair had his hand near his sword, he didn't trust the man, not when his sister was near him and send healing magic into him. **

"**What are you doing?" Alistair asked from Arwen…**

"**I want to know, who send him…"**

"**I think we know the answer to that already…" **

**The elven man, Zevran groaned and touched his head as he came back to conscience. He saw the people around him and the beautiful young woman that moved away from him and stood up. He had felt her healing magic. He kept watching her as they spoke. Studied her, saw sadness in her eyes. He enjoyed her blushing cheeks as he volunteered to warm her bed. And he was happily surprised when they agreed to take him with them. He swore to himself, he would repay the kindness of the young woman and keep her safe. He was of course happy he had been lucky again. Luck had been his friend on many contracts. They had always turned out well for him, and maybe this was the same. He did notice Alistair watching him and knew he would have to be careful around him. He seemed to be looking after the woman. It took him for a while to understand their relationship. He noticed Alistair and Elissa being together, and him being brotherly to Arwen. He also noticed how Arwen and Alistair looked a bit alike. They are surely related. **

**O**

**Before they continued to Denerim they decided to go see the Dalish elves, believing it wouldn't take much of their time. How wrong could they have been…**

**The elves greeted them with bows and arrows as they reached the forest. At the camp, they learned from the keeper that the elves had some problems too. None of them were eager to see the werewolves, but they needed the support from the elves against the blight. It was a huge forest and they walked around it for days, searching and fighting. There was a crazy man having a camp in the forest. They ended up fighting him. It was getting late and they made use of his camp, stayed there for the night before going after the Witherfang. Arwen was laying on a bedroll and looked up to the sky. It was filled with stars. She felt how someone laid next to her and saw Solona. "Don't you think its wonderful to be outdoors…" Solona said looking happy**

"**Yes… definitely…" Arwen admits…**

"**I will never let myself to be trapped again…"**

"**we are no circle mages anymore" **

"**That's right… We are Grey Wardens…"**

"**Yes…" Arwen said and kept looking at the stars…**

"**We just have to kill the archdemon and deal with that Loghain guy… then we will be free…"**

"**Free…" Arwen tasted what the word sounded like and smiled. She realised it then herself. She was free… **

**In the morning they continued their hunt and entered the ruins at the centre of the forest. Arwen was struggling at one point when walking corpses surrounded her. Zevran noticed it and hurried to help her. He was wounded in his arm as he fought. "Thank you Zevran…" Arwen said and then noticed him holding his arm…"You're hurt…" She took a hold of his arm. She could feel his eyes on her as she checked him and healed his wound. Zevran smelled her hair when she was close. He felt so drawn to her, he couldn't quite figure out yet. Was it lust or something more. **

**Arwen found a glass vial from one of the chambers. She felt a presence and decided to help the spirit within the vial. She got a gift from the spirit, the talent of an Arcane Warrior. **

**Deep in the ruins, they encountered more werewolves and eventually the Lady. The werewolves guarded her, but she didn't let them hurt her guests. The Lady told them how the Keeper was involved with the curse and how she wanted to talk with him. As the wardens were about to return to the camp and talk to the keeper, they saw him in the ruins. He eventually returned with them to the Lady. There was a battle, the keeper was so bitter and would not hear any reasoning at first. But eventually it hit him, he had been living so long in his hate and it was his people that were suffering now. The wardens returned to the camp without the keeper, but his apprentice agreed to give them the support against the blight. **

**O**

**In Denerim, they found the house, where the brother would live, but he was not there. There was only his assistant. Or he claimed to be one. Leliana noticed something was wrong. After few questions and a nosy rogue in the backroom, they found out the man was not his assistant. He had killed him. From the backroom they found the location of where Genetivi had gone. And they made their way towards the village of Haven. Cursing their luck. If they only had known, that the village was right next to Redcliffe, hidden in the mountains. **

**It took them days to travel pass the bannorn, go around the mountains and Lake Calenhad. But finally they arrived to the village Haven. There was something odd about the village. **

**They walked out of the store after a talk with the shopkeeper. It really was a strange place. They really didn't like strangers and everyone looked like they were hiding something. **

"**Zevran…" Arwen walked to him, holding her arms behind her…**

"**yes, my sweet…"**

"**You said at the camp that you missed the Antivan leather…" She said and remembered their talk couple days ago.**

"**mm, yes…" **

"**Could these help in your homesickness… ?" Arwen asked and showed him a pair of leather boots. **

**Zevran laughed…"Where did you found these?" He smelled them… "Oh, this smells like home indeed…"**

"**I found them at the store… Do you like them? Do they fit?"**

"**I haven't finished admiring them yet… patience, my sweet…" He said and took of his old boots and put on the new ones… "They are a perfect fit…" He said and Arwen's smile warmed his heart. He watched as she rushed after Elissa and Alistair. He walked after her and admired the movement on her hips. He knew then, he just had to have her…**

**O**

"**And you…" The guardian of the Gauntlet turned to Arwen. She gasped and was afraid what he would say. "Do you feel regret from letting the spirit in you. Are you afraid that they would think it's a demon possessing you?…" **

"**I…" Arwen stared at him and looked at the others briefly… "Its not a demon…" She said looking down…**

"**Ok, we're done with your questions…" Zevran said and the guardian let them proceed. **

"**Arwen…?" Alistair walked to her… "What did he mean?" He touched her arm…**

"**Alistair… When we were in the fade… and mother was there… She um… stayed with me…"**

"**What?"**

"**She is in me… guarding and helping me with magic…"**

"**This is… hard to believe… Is it really her? Are you sure its not a demon?"**

"**Yes… I just know it… Please, you need to believe me… its not a demon…" She said upset…**

"**Ok…" Alistair put his arms around her… "I believe you…" he held her for a moment… but looked at Elissa worried... What if it was a demon, what could he do to keep her safe. The thing was bothering him still, when they reached the ashes. **

**On their way back to Redcliffe he kept watching Arwen as she walked at the front with Solona. They knew that Wynne has a spirit in her, keeping her alive. How was that different from Arwen? Alistair was wondering, could it really be their mother… And he walked faster and got next to her. He gave Solona a look and she stayed behind, giving them some space. "Arwen…" He started… **

"**Alistair… I'm sorry that I didn't say anything before…"**

"**Its ok, sis…" He put his arm around her… "I just… Is she here now?"**

"**She is always here…"**

"**um… is she saying something now?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**What?" **

"**She is very proud of you… and she thinks you should make Elissa your wife…" Arwen said and giggled…**

"**Oh, she said that, did she?"**

"**um… yes… so, are you going to?"**

"**I guess… without the war, we would be married already…"**

"**Oh, we should surprise her and bring her at the chantry blindfolded…"**

"**What if she doesn't want to…"**

"**Like that is ever going to happen… Alistair… you know she loves you…"**

"**(sighs) I do know…" He smiled… "right, do you think we could actually fool her?"**

"**I don't know, but it would be fun to try…"**

"**all right… we'll try…"**

"**great…" Arwen leaned to him and put her arm around him. They whispered for a while and planned what they would do in Redcliffe. **

**O**

**Eamon was now healthy and resting in his bed. Isolde, Connor and Teagan were with him. Alistair had put a blindfold on Elissa and held her arm as they walked out of the castle. Elissa laughed…"Alistair… seriously, what are you doing?"**

"**You'll see…"**

"**I swear if this is one of your jokes…"**

"**No… You will like this I'm sure…" He said and signalled the others. They opened the chantry door ready for them. The chantry was silent as they were in on their little surprise wedding. **

"**Sure…" She replied. Alistair escorted her inside. He had been walking around a bit and she really couldn't tell where they were. He placed her on the altar facing him and took of the blindfold. Elissa looked around and saw all their friends smiling at them. "Alistair…" She turned to look at him. "What is this?" She asked but she was smiling already…**

**Alistair took a hold of her hands, kissed them. "Ellie… I love you and I want to marry you… Will you be my wife?" **

"**Oh… You know I will… I love you too…" She kissed him. **

"**Love… we need to get married first…" Alistair said amused… Elissa laughed and hugged him for a while before they turned to the revered mother. **


End file.
